Hell in Yoki
by shamaj9901
Summary: Alex Mercer has gotten bored with his kingdom. It's time to start fresh as he takes his horror show over seas into Japan. When he consumes a bus driver that hold information about a place called Yoki Academy, Alex takes his Hell on Earth to the unprepared school. Can Tskune and his friends survive the Prototype? Or will Alex consume them all and expand his Hell on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**NOW I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS IS A ONE-SHOT CHAPTER, AND I'M ONLY POSTING IT TO SEE IF THE STORY WOULD BE SOMETHING THE READER CAN GET INTO. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND DON'T HOLD BACK, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK ABOUT THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE OR R+V**

CHAPTER ONE: IT STARTS NOW

Alex Mercer stood atop New York Zeros tallest building, looking down on all of the carnage. With bored tired eyes, Alex leaped into the streets below, smashing into the concrete. Alex walks into the flames of Hell itself as the carnage around him unfolds. The entire Western Hemisphere stood before his feet, ravished and deserted. It's only been three years since Heller tried to stop him. Despite being the God of his new world, Alex was bored. He had seen the same thing over and over again and it just wasn't satisfying any longer.

"I need to start fresh, head east. But where should I start?"

Alex picks up a discarded human skull and tosses it up and down like a baseball. When an idea came to him, he crushed the skull into dust.

"I know, maybe I'll start with Japan, and then work my way to the main land of Asia. After all, being the biggest continent in the world, this could take a while."

Alex started to laugh a maniacal, devilish laugh as he continued further into the Hell on Earth.

Tskune dove after the volleyball, missing just by an inch. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all cheered for the point they had received. Tskune got up and brushed the sand off of him. The Newspaper Club had been working extra hard lately and Ms. Nekonome decided it was time for another break. The club rented a room in a hotel and headed to the beach for a total of three days. Today was the last day they spent on the sandy terrain. As Gin held Tskune in a Half-Nelson, Mizore and Ms. Nekonome arrived with lunch.

"Meow! Lunch everyone! We've got lots of yummy fish for everyone!"

"I tried to object to it but she wouldn't listen. I wanted to freeze her but she said I'd get detention for the rest of the year if I did."

As everyone sat down to eat, Tskune noticed a man in a black leather jacket standing in the distance watching them.

"Hey who's that?"

Moka looked up only to see nothing but the environment.

"I don't see anything Tskune. Maybe the sun's playing tricks on you."

"Yeah it is pretty hot out today."

At that Mizore, jumped in.

"I could cool you off Tskune."

Mizore took her lollipop out of her mouth and gently blew a slight breeze. However, that only ended up freezing Tskune. Yukari pulled out her magic wand and produced a small fire that thawed him out. Kurumu turned to Mizore.

"You big dummy, what the Hell was that. You said you were going to cool him off not freeze him into a solid block!"

Mizore shrugged and continued to eat. By the time they finished, it was time to head back to school. The Newspaper Club packed up and headed for the bus. The driver was standing there, smoking his cigar as usual.

"You ready to go? Alright, everyone climb aboard."

By the time they arrived to the school, it was dark. The club made their way back to their dorms after saying goodnight. When he was alone, the driver stepped off of the bus. Engulfed by a wave of black, orange, and red substance, the driver transformed. Alex cracked his stiff neck and looked on.

"Who would've thought that driver had such information. Yoki Academy huh? Well then, let's see what kind of Hell I can turn this place into."

Alex walked along a path surrounded by dark woods. As he continued further on, he stumbled into a skinny blonde haired boy in a green blazer and tan dress pants. Grabbing the unsuspecting boy by the throat, Alex slammed him to the ground and stomped on his chest, consuming him and taking his memories. When he was finished Alex looked a little surprised. Apparently he was in a school for monsters. As strange as it sounded, Alex wasn't all that surprised. After all, all of North America had been subjected to his virus and transformed into infected, bloodthirsty, walking corpses.

"Well now, looks like I've discovered something new today. This is going to be fun."

Alex continued down the path into the school, ready to put his plan in motion.

Tskune tried to walk as straight forward as he could. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari were clinging to his back, while Moka tried desperately to find an opening in Tskunes neck. When they walked into the Newspaper Club room, Ms. Nekonome and Gin were waiting. Tskune tried to excuse his tardiness.

"Hey sorry we're late I…"

"No excuses! Let's just get started alright. Now we need an idea for a main topic. There hasn't been a lot of good news lately and we're starting to slip up."

Moka looked concerned.

"But what can we use that would be considered big news?"

Tskune tried to voice an idea but was cut off at the sight of the man he'd seen at the beach the other day.

"Hey, there he is again! That man I saw at the beach!"

Gin looked out the window only to see the woods. He turned back to Tskune with an annoyed look on his face. After bashing Tskune on the back of the head, Gin got back to business.

"Alright anyway, as I was saying, we need something that will catch the reader's attention."

As Gin continued, Tskune kept thinking about the man he kept seeing. Was he hallucinating? Was he dreaming? Tskune excused himself to get some air. Walking around campus, Tskune kept his eyes on the woods, believing that there was a stalker who infiltrated Yoki. At one, a loud horrid scream snapped Tskune out of his trance. A young girl with brown hair and eyes dressed in her gym uniform came sprinting around the corner, crashing into Tskune. As he recollected himself Tskune helped the girl up.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"The girl struggled to catch her breath.

"Mizuki and I, w-we snuck out of gym c-class and w-we wondered around campus. Then this-this guy came out of nowhere and h-he… he killed her! He killed Mizuki! There was nothing left when I looked back! Not ever her clothes! He started to run after me with unbelievable speed! That's when I came around the corner."

Tskune looked up to see nothing.

"Alright your safes now don't worry. Was this man wearing a black leather jacket with a grey hood and blue denim jeans?"

The girl nodded weakly. Tskune grew wide eyed in horror. He lead the girl to the Newspaper club, only to see a crowed of terrified students. Tskune could pick up small traces of speech.

"…He transformed his arm into a huge sword thing!"

"No they were claws!"

"His arm stretched out like a whip!"

"He smashed him! He smashed my boyfriend with these huge hammer-like fists!"

"He jumped super high and sprinted so fast, I hardly had time to get away from him!"

Tskune made his way through the crowed where he met Moka and the others.

"What's going on Ms. Nekonome!?"

"I don't know, everyone is saying how they saw a man in a black jacket and a grey hoodie was seen around campus. I've alerted the Dark Lord so he should be able to figure this out."

Yukari came out of the back room with supplies.

"C'mon, we have to get started. Anyone who doesn't know about this guy could be in serious danger."

As the club worked franticly to get the word of the mysterious man out to the school, a shadowy figure stood by in the trees looking down on them all. Alex chuckled to himself.

"Man, day one and the whole school is already in chaos! This is going to be a blast!"

As she stepped back into the shadows, Alex Mercer, the virus that started it all, transformed into Mizuki, a devilish grin on his face.

**WELL I DID MY BEST WITH THE CHAPTER. IT'S PRETTY HARD TRYING TO BLEND TWO DIFFERENT ELEMENTS TOGETHER. I MEAN WITH A VIDEO GAME VILLIAN PUT INTO A MANGA/ANIME SETTING, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THE CHAPTER MAKES SENCE. LIKE EXPLAINING WHY MERCER WAS IN JAPAN. IF YOU'VE PLAYED PROTOTYPE TWO, THEN YOU KNOW JAMES HELLER KILLED ALEX. IN THIS STORY IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND AND ALEX TAKES OVER ALL OF THE WESTERN HEMISPHERE USING THE MERCER VIRUS. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE FACT THAT MERCER FOUND OUT ABOUT YOKI ACADEMY COMEPLETYLY BY CHANCE. ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING ME A REVIEW. REMEMBER, I WANT YOUR MOST HONEST OPINION.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EVERY REVIEW GAVE ME THE THUMBS UP, SO, HELL IN YOKI IS NOW OFFICIALY A STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ADVICE. I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE THIS AN INTERESTING READ AND HAVE AN ENDING THAT EVERYONE CAN ENJOY *WINK, WINK*. ANYWAY, ENJOY CHAPTER TWO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN R+V OR PROTOTYPE **

CHAPTER TWO: ILLUSIVE

Alex walked through the hallways, disguised as a poor student whom no one noticed was gone. He was a tall skinny kid, one with a weird fetish for a younger girl, a twelve year old. He was a part of some club called the Yukari club, which he was the only member. Poor guy never saw it coming. Alex chuckled to himself. The school was on high alert and out of control. He absolutely loved it. A week had already past. Alex decided it was time to announce himself to the school.

Tskune and the Newspaper club were frantically working, trying to get the word out to all of the school. Descriptions, sightings, missing people; all were included in the main topic of the paper. In fact, that's all that was in the paper. The main headline read:_** ILLUSIVE SERIAL KILLER SPOTTED ON SCHOOL GROUNDS**_. The headmaster issued an immediate sweep of the grounds by all qualified staff. So far, there hasn't been anything to report. Tskune was becoming restless. He had been up all week with no sleep and Moka was staring to get worried.

"Are you ok Tskune? You haven't slept in days."

"I'm fine I just…I just need to get the word out about this guy."

Kurumu and Mizore stopped what they were doing to consult the issue.

"Tskune you seriously need some rest. It's been a week now, and no one has caught this guy. Hell, he might have even left."

"Kurumu is right. For all we know, this guy could have decided to head someplace else."

Tskune slammed his fist into the table.

"And what if he hasn't? What if more people die because they assumed it was safe again?"

Gin and Yukari returned with more supplies for the paper. They set the box down by the door and collapsed in exhaustion. Gin got up and examined what Tskune had done so far.

"Great, this is good information. We can use this."

Gin looked at Tskune. His eyes were heavy and his skin looked pale.

"Tskune, are you ok? You look terrible. Have you been getting any sleep?"

Tskune nodded. Gin could tell it was an absolute lie so he hoisted him up and helped him into the futon in the spare room.

"Yukari, I need you to finish off were Tskune started. He needs a lot of rest and judging by his condition, he won't be in good shape for a while."

"Aright Gin, here, I'll make some hot water for when he needs it."

Yukari grabs her wand and produces a golden tea kettle. Gin grabs it and takes Tskune into the room.

As Alex heads to the teachers' lounge in disguise, he bumps into a teacher. He had red hair and goatee, a wooden sword, and a white track suit with blue edges.

"Hey what are you doing out here? You know that every student is to remain in the classroom until further noti…"

Alex pierced the teacher's stomach with his sword, consuming him as he died. In his new form, Alex enters the teachers' lounge and slaughters everyone inside to insure he can carry out his plan. He picks up the intercom and turns it on.

_*Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Alex Mercer. The reason I am here will be explained in due time, but first, a challenge. By 3:30 this afternoon, I will have captured a student and tied them to a post in the court yard. If anyone of you brave souls can get to her without running into the traps I've laid out, then I will leave you alone for another week. If not, anyone found in the court yard, will be slaughtered. I know you have questions that you want answered, but I'm not someone who has time for that. You'll just have to find me and force it out of me. Assuming you can.*_

Ms. Nekonome looks at the rest of the Newspaper Club.

"Meow, did you hear that? A student will be captured and tied up at 3:30. What should we do?"

Gin rubbed his head.

"It's obvious it's a trap. But we can't leave that student to die. What we need is a plan to distract this guy, so one of us can get to the student. Since I'm the fastest, I'll distract him. Then Yukari can use her magic to find out where the traps are. Then the rest of you can save the student and find somewhere safe to go."

The plan sounded good. It just might work. The details are simple, but the club understood the plan perfectly. Kurumu however, found a flaw in the plan.

"Who will stay here and protect Tskune while he's sleeping?"

"I will."

The group turns to face Ruby who was standing in the door way with her wand in hand.

"Headmaster ordered me to help whoever I can. It's a long story but right now there is no time to explain. While you guys are out helping the student, I can stay here and create an illusion. I'll make it so the door to the spare room isn't here, that way, it'll look like one room here."

The group nods. All is in motion and the plan is set. At 3:30, the group makes their way to the court yard to find that they aren't the only ones who had a plan to save the student. At least two other large groups were in the court yard. As promised, there was a student, a blonde girl, tied up with what appeared to be a black and red substance. Gin was on the roof, scouting to make sure this Mercer character didn't show up. All was strangely quiet. It just didn't sit right with Gin.

"They are already half way there and no traps were set off. What's going on here...? Unless…"

Gin dashes to the side of the roof top and shout at everyone to move away.

"Get back! That's not who you think it is!"

Moka and her group look up at Gin. Kurumu shouts back at Gin in protest.

"What the Hell do you mean 'it's not who you think it is'? It's obvious that girl is the one who that Alex guy was talking about. What are you not going to help her because this is the perfect perverted photo for you?"

*_Back in the club room*_

Ruby logged onto the spare computer. The name she heard, Alex Mercer, sounded vaguely familiar. She searched the name and got thousands of results.

"New York in ruins…Virus outbreak…Strange creatures attack civilians…Mercer Virus reduces population of North America to 1%! …Blackwatch and GENTEK in high alert. Alex Mercer is the main cause for all of this happening in the west? What is he doing here then?"

As ruby continued to read through articles, she continued to gain more knowledge of the monster known as Alex Mercer. Ruby notified Ms. Nekonome and the Headmaster at once.

*_In the court yard*_

As the two other groups closed in on the student, she morphed. Alex Mercer used his whip fist to make it look like he had been tied up. Mercer slammed his right leg into the ground, knocking everyone over. Alex bends over and unleashes his devastator. A fury of black and red tendrils spread out in every direction, impaling the two groups who were in range. As they all die slowly, Gin could hear the creaming of the innocent students. Alex looked up at the remaining group; Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu.

"You were all supposed to die. Oh well, I guess I could just hunt you all down. I'll give you one week of rest for now."

Before Alex could leap away, Gin stood in his way.

"You…you killed them. All of those innocent people! Why? What have we done to deserve this?"

Gin transformed into a werewolf and used his speed to knock Alex over. Alex stood up and laughed.

"You're pretty fast."

Alex burst into a sprint, slamming his sword into Gins stomach.

"Too bad I'm faster."

As the remainder of the group looked in horror, Gin looked back at them and weakly smiled.

"Run, I'll…hold him off."

The group looked back as Gin tried to recover. His wound was too great for him to stand up straight, and he was losing blood fast. Gin looked up at the moon and took a deep breath.

"Lovely moon out tonight isn't it?"

Alex looked confused. What was he talking about? Gin used the light of the full moon and attacked. He came from every direction, clutching his stomach. Alex grew disoriented. Regaining his composure, Alex predicted Gins next attack. Transforming his hands into claws, Alex impaled Gin, who was striking from behind. As Gin falls slowly to the ground, Alex looked down at him.

"I gotta hand it to you kid; you were a lot faster than I expected."

Alex leaps off into the shadows, leaving Gins body alone. When the group gets back into the club room, all are in hysterics. Kurumu seemed to be the one in most distress. Ruby burst through the door.

"What happened? Did you save the student?"

Moka shook her head and answered back:

"The student was a fake, it was that man. He tricked us. He killed so many, including Gin."

Mizore tried to regain her composure.

"W-what are we going to do? All those people…and Gin…"

Kurumu stood by the window, looking out into the woods. She always showed hate for Gin on the outside, but deep down, she always felt that he wasn't all that bad. She turned to face her friends.

"We have to move on. Gin helped us escape. We can't let his death be in vein."

Ruby looked at the group and beckoned them into the spare room.

"I've dug up some information that might be useful to us then."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**I DECIDED TO END THE CHAPTER HERE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO REVEAL TOO MUCH AT ONE TIME, OTHER WISE THE STORY WOULD BE TOO SHORT. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. I ENJOYED WRITING THE CHAPTER. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE END BECAUSE I'VE GOT AN IDEA THAT I THINK WILL ADD A LITTLE SPICE TO THE STORY. CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I have some bad news, after this chapter I'll be going on hiatus for a while. See I just got out of the hospital and I need some some time to rest. But the next chapter will be up as soon as I'm Better. Enjoy the chapter for now.**

Chapter three: Time to play

Tsukune paced the floor rapidly, thinking of an escape route.

"Damn it. We need o get out of here now! It's clearly not safe here anymore. Bu how are we gong gong get out of here? We can't risk that Alex Mercer guy fining us."

Moka stood up and looked out of the window, staring intently into the forest.

"Well we cant stay here. But we can't do anything as long as that man is here."

As Moka continued to stare out into the forest,she failed to notice the two teens running for there lives. Turning to said teens, a young male and a young girl stumbled and tripped over tree roots and rocks. The girl falls face first of not the dirt, spraining her ankle as she hit the ground.

"C'mon Chiyoko, get up! We have to get out of here before that Alex guy shows up!"

"And who's to say I'm not Alex?"

Chiyoko transformed into none other than Merger himself. Alex stands up and grabs the boy by the throat and slams him into a tree. Struggling to catch his breath, the buy sputtered and gasped.

"Please don't I'll me! I'll do whatever you want. Just let me go."

With a devilish grin on his face, Alex raises his hand and stabs his target in his stomach.

"Don't worry, I have much more in store for you my friend."

Throwing the bleeding boy to the ground, Alex laughs hysterically as his prey entered a hideous transformation.

Tsukune desperately tried to get Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari to calm down as the two busty (and one tiny packaged witch) clambered onto him.

"C'mon girls nows not the time for this. C'mon get off."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune with lustful eyes.

"C'mon Tsukune. You have to choose soon. And a are going to due then I want to know now!"

Tsukune grabbed Kurumu's shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"Now you listen to me. We are not going to die. We are going to get out of Here and we are gong to find a way to stop Alex Mercer and whatever he's doing."

As Tsukune looked around the room and at all the other girls. At that moment, a faint yet deep roar could be heard off into the distance. Mizore looked around and dropped the candy from her mouth.

"What the hell was that?"

Before another word could be spoken, a tree trunk the size of a small bus came crashing through the wall, sending everyone crashing to the ground. As Tsukune fell, his hand slipped around Moka's rosary, tearimg it off and causing Moka to transform into her inner form. As she awakened, Moka stared at the guilty monster standing in the giant hope left in the wall. A large monster with large tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Its skin was hideously transformed into what looked to be black and red tendrils. Spit flies from the creatures mouth as it roars a terrible ear splitting roar. Moka stood at the ready with a smirk on her face.

"Hm, who do you think you are? You were the one who woke me up? Tsk, its time you learn your place."

Moka leaps into the air and swings her leg towards the beasts face. As her foot makes contact, she is countered by a brutal and unforgiving attack. The beast grabs Mokas ankle and slams her to the ground, creating a small crater due to the impact. By this time, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari are up and ready to fight. Kurumu slashes at the monsters back, only o be grabbed by a protruding tentacles from its back that swing her around and slams her into the already crumbling wall. The beast raises its massive fists and pounds them to the ground, creating a massive shock wave. Mizore dodges the wave and hurls a barrage of ice shards from her claws. As the shards rip through the monsters back, the surrounding flrdj consumes the shards as they become one with the monsters body. The monster smashed its fist into Mizore's stomach. The wind knocked out of her, and a dazed and confused, Kurumu and Mizore were down for the count, leaving Moka and Yukari the last ones standing. Yukari hides behind Moka and clutches the back of her blazer.

"Moka, I'm scared. What ate we going to do?"

A large, hammer like fist comes crashing to the ground. Moka looks over to frightened Yukati and smiles.

"We'll have to do the only thing we can do. First we have to get the others out of here. I'll stay here and distract this thing so you can get them to safety."

Yukari came to tears.

"B-but what about you? There's no way you can beat that thing all by yourself."

Moka gives a burning glare to Yukari. Taking the hint, Yukari gathers up the winded and tired teenagers and heads for the nurses. When she was alone, Moka turns to the monster and cracks her knuckles and grins.

"All right, get ready to learn your place." Before a punch could be thrown, Alex Mercer emerges from the shadows, a grin on his face, and his blade ready.

"Really, and who seems to be out of place? All of my lawns are right were i want them. Everything is going perfectly."

As Alex moves towards his target, Moka readies herself for one hell of a fight.

**Hey everyone. I just want to say sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected or hoped for. If you want me to change the chapter, please tell me. If not, I regret to tell you that I'll be going on hiatus for a bit. I'll be back soon though. Thanks everyone. See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! MY HIATUS IS NOW OVER SO IM READY TO GET WRITING AGAIN. HOWEVER, I MIGHT BE A BIT RUSTY. IF I AM **_**PLEASE **_**LET ME KNOW. NOW WITH OUT FURTHER DELAY, HELL IN YOKI!**

CHAPTER FOUR: THE SEARCH BEGINS

Moka stares down Alex, as he laughs with an evil smirk on his face. Having enough of his evil hysterics, Moka dashes towards him, readying her leg for a swift kick to the face. But before she could even make contact, her target appeared behind her, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and slammed her to the ground. The force of the impact created a small crater in the ground. As Moka coughed up blood, Alex readied his blade, and slowly started to walk towards his prey. To add to the fear in Moka's eyes, Alex began to taunt her.

"I believe you said something about 'learning my place.' So when does that exactly begin?"

As he got closer to his target, Moka used the rest of her strength to leap into the air and bring her foot straight down on Alex's head. Before she could recover from her attack, Alex grabs Moka's legs and swings her into the crumbled rubble that used to be the wall. Pinned by rubble and debris, Moka looks at her opponent with hate in her eyes. Alex reverts back to normal and casually walks towards Moka and kneels down besides her.

"This is the part where I consume you and use your body to kill your friends."

Moka spits in Alex's face and snaps back at him.

"You damn monster! What the Hell do you want? Why are you doing this?"

Alex hysterically laughs and transforms his hands into claws. He looks at Moka and plunges one figure into her left shoulder. As Moka screams in agony, Alex makes his point.

"Exactly that; the screams of my prey are just too delicious to pass up. But that's not the only reason. You see, a few years ago, there was a scientist who worked for a company called GENTEK. He worked on a project classified as 'Project Blacklight.' You see, this scientist was the head researcher for this project. Now, this scientist didn't know what he was getting himself into. The project was supposedly supposed to be about using bio technology to cure diseases, but it was really about recreating a project that had supposedly failed years ago. A project that killed off an entire town that had no idea what was going on. So this scientist decided to expose GENTEK for what it really was. The project ended up killing that scientist that day. Well, that's what everyone thought. The scientist woke up in the morgue and discovered amazing, God-like abilities. Years later, after killing off the mistake I made of trying to let others share the same experience he did, that scientist is now roaming the world, turning everything into nothing but corpses and Hell."

After his story, Moka spits in Alex's face again. She tries to kick Alex but he casually dodges her kick with ease. Strands of silver hair fall in front of her face as she lashes out at Alex.

"You son of a bitch! I hope you rot in the deepest hottest parts of Hell!"

Alex laughs and replies.

"Weren't you listening? We already are."

As Alex readies his now blade-transformed arm, a loud crash came from behind Alex. Said person turns his head and looks at a white robbed man with a hood that covered his eyes, leaving nothing but an eerie white glow where his eyes should be. Alex grins and turns back to Moka.

"Be thankful your friend here saved your life. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Alex dashes into the forest, out of sight. As Yukari emerges from behind the illusion of the headmaster she had created, she uses her magic to lift the rubble off of Moka. Rushing to her aid, Yukari helps Moka onto her feet.

"Moka! Are you alright? C'mon lets get out of here before he comes back!"

The two girls hurry out of the room and head to the nurses office where the rest of the group is recovering. As they entered the room, Moka caught sight of Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune wrapped in bandages. As Moka claims the empty bed besides Tsukune's, Ruby enters the room along with Miss Nekonome.

"Moka! You're alive! Thank goodness. We have more information about this Mercer guy."

Moka sits up and stretches her stiff muscles.

"Don't bother. Mercer told me everything."

Miss Nekonome looks at Moka with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright Moka? You took a beating didn't you?"

Moka turns her head away and grabs the Rosary off of the counter and places it on her choker, transforming back into her outer self. The outer Moka faints back down onto the pillow, causing a sore Tsukune to get up and lift her head.

"Moka! Are you alright?"

The now conscious Moka clutches her head and rubs her eyes.

"Oh, Tsukune, it was horrible. That Alex Mercer guy was so brutal and blood thirsty. Even though it wasn't me, I could feel every punch, every ounce of pain. He even stabbed me in the shoulder and it was just awful!"

Tsukune hugged Moka tight, being careful not to hurt her. When Tsukune broke the hug, he looked down at Moka's injured shoulder.

"OK, let's get you patched up. We can't have that wound getting infected now."

As much as he didn't want too, Tsukune grabbed a large glass of rubbing alcohol from the nurse's cabinet, poured some on a clean rag, and started to clean the wound on Moka's shoulder. Moka cringed in pain as Tsukune tried to ease her, coaxing her and soothing her. When Tsukune finished, he carefully wrapped Moka's shoulder in clean fresh bandages. By this point, Mizore and Kurumu were awake, but still sore. Kurumu looked over to Moka and weakly smiled.

"Been here long? Damn that Mercer guy really did a number on us didn't he?"

Mizore sat up and rubbed her sore muscles.

"Yeah he did. I never knew someone could be so terrifyingly strong. I don't know if we can beat him."

Miss Nekonome's ears perked up and she looked at the group of injured teens.

"I know it might not be the best time for this but…The Headmaster isn't here right now. I forgot he left to consult the other two Dark Lords. He won't be back until next Tuesday."

Ruby looked at the calendar and then back at the group.

"Well today is Wednesday, so we have six days to survive. That's just too long so we need to lay down some ground rules. One, never go outside unless it is absolutely necessary. Two, if you do go outside, take a buddy with you. That means no more fighting on your own Moka. Three, In the event you run into Alex, run. Be cautious that he's incredibly fast so whatever you do, keep running and don't look back. Four, if Alex catches you, call for help with these."

Ruby hands the group a set of miniature walkie talkies that resembled Ko the shape shifting bat. Moka's eyes snapped wide open in sudden realization. Despite her injuries, Moka leaps out of bed and dashes into the hallway. Tsukune follows close behind, screaming for her.

"Moka wait! Where are you going?"

Tsukune earned a yell back from Moka.

"I have to find Kokoa! All of this commotion and I completely forgot to check on her!"

Tsukune's eyes snap open as he realized that he and his group of friends weren't the only other survivors. All at once, determination swept across Tsukune's face as he ran for a new goal: To save as many students he could. And find a way to get out of this Hell. After contacting Ruby and telling her the situation, Tsukune and Moka make their way through the hallway in search for Kokoa. Back at the nurse's office, Ruby turned to Miss Nekonome and told her the situation.

"Tsukune and Moka went to look for Moka's sister, Kokoa and any other survivors. As soon as they do, we're going to meet in the gym with everyone they found."

Miss Nekonome nodded in understanding and turned to Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"Your friends went out to search for survivors. We're all going to meet in the gym as soon as they finish up. That being said, rest up so you'll have full strength again."

The girls lay back down onto the bed and dazed off, tired and weak. Yukari joined the two and Ruby and Miss Nekonome kept watch, guarding the door and keeping the shades to the window drawn.

Back to Moka and Tsukune, the two went from door to door, determined to find survivors, determined to leave this Hell.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**WELL IM BACK AND IT FEELS GREAT! THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE OF A 'TIME TO FIX A COUPLE OF THINGS' CHAPTER. SEE I COMPLETLEY FORGOT ABOUT KOKOA AND I KIND OF MADE IT SEEM LIKE TSUKUNE AND HIS FRIENDS WERE THE ONLY SURVIVORS AT THE SCHOOL. BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY WE HAVEN'T EVEN SCRATCHED THE SURFACE OF ALEX MERCER'S DESTRUCTION OF THE SCHOOL AND ULTIMATELEY: THE WORLD :). IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! ANYWAY, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT GUYS. REALLY YOU'RE ALL AWESOME. AND EVEN WHILE I WAS HIATUS, THANKS FOR STILL READING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING. **


End file.
